


The Perfect Wedding

by lady_leia_solo (tatygirl90), leia_solo (tatygirl90), tatygirl90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/lady_leia_solo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/leia_solo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dreamed of her perfect wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a challenge at hh_sugarquill on LJ.

Like most girls at a certain age, Fleur had dreamed about her wedding.

Oh she had the flowers picked out; she had the menu planned, and the dress. Oh she had the perfect dress for her perfect wedding.

But as she grew, Fleur found it strange that she didn’t have the groom picked out. Any respectable girl had her perfect groom. Right?

But it wasn’t until she met Bill that she knew that he was her perfect groom. Although his hair clashed with her colors, she didn’t care. The perfect wedding would only be perfect if Bill were her groom.


End file.
